A Raven's Journey
by Jammycat123
Summary: Raven and Robin have been together for over 5 months now and everything is great! Until one night... Raven falls into Jason Todd's (Red x's) arms ;( Redrae raeX Robrae RobxBarbara. Has ALOT of swearing. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1 (07-03 05:45:27)

She just stat there, lost in thought for hours. Pondering about what has happened and what is to come. * **Knock Knock** "Rae Rae, are you in there?" His deep voice questioned, bringing her head down to earth and away from her thoughts. "Oh, hey. Yea I'm here. One sec." She floated to the door, covered in her amethyst glow and opened the door. * **Click** As she looked up, she saw the handsome man that was her boyfriend. He had a more defined body and looked grown up. He was alot taller than raven now and was did not look like a traffic cone, as he had changed to a dark ocean blue to blend in when he was sneaking around. As well as getting a haircut (finally) he was not 70% hair gel, as the big bad bat wouldn't pay for "such unnecessary items" and wouldn't give robin any more. He had changed his 'name' to Nightwing because "It was cooler", but he allowed her to call him Rob(in)  he is called Robin in the story

"Sooo. Are you going on another steakout to find Slade?" A gravely and monotone voise spoke. "Yup, you know it. Love you angle! I will be back by 12:00am." Ravens head tilted to look at the new clock by her bed that robin brought her. 09:00pm. "Ok Rob. See ya!" And with that he ran and flipped out the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin and Raven were like black and white. So different, yet perfect together. Robin and Starfire tried together but Robin's work got in the way. They 'took a break' for a while and she found speedy. His funny jokes captured her and she changed him into a nicer and kinder person.

Here is how Robrae came to be from ravend's POV:

Not good enough. Why do I have to be so mean and grumpy. Starfire offerd to take me to the mall as a 'celebration of the Best friends of the forever!' but no, I had to be crule and prefer to read in the quiet. I grasped the knife in my had, red from blood. I took it and sliced my upper arm. The sitinging was agonizing but that was ok, that is why I did it. Next was Beast boy. The funny and stupid Beast boy. All he wants to do I make me smile, make me laugh, make me **happy**. Why am I so crule to him, why am I so mean when he is so nice!? I took the knife again and cut deeper. "Uhhh" I mumbled, *phew it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. Next was my big brother Cy. He is a great brother, I am a horid sister. Always greeting me with a smile, a warm energy and family love. All I do is take him for granted, grunting at his attempts to make me feel like I'm part of his family. *Slice. That was for cybory. Now comes Robin, the boy who traveled to hell and back for me. He tries more than anyone to make me feel happy, loved, cared fo-- "Hey Raven, are you in there? I want to talk to you about Slade and if y-"

~~ **NORMAL POV** ~~

tears, tears and more tears. That was the only really that came. "Oh shit. I'm coming in Raven. "Wait no-" he saw the blood. He saw the knife. He saw the cuts. His head clicked into gear. He ran to her, he just hugged her, stroking her violet locks, whispering in her ear, trying to calm her down. After an hour of this, he took the knife and snapped it and threw it out the window into the ocean, never to be used by Raven again. That is when it started, it whent from conversations to hold handing to kissing. They where Ying and Yang.


	3. Chapter 3

**This has a normal pov but has Raven's thoughts scattered in there. Enjoy! Please review if you want me to continue! I won't update all the time because there is some 'stuff' going on in my life that might interfere with me. ):)**

She checked the clock :10:00. She had been meditating less often now her father was vanquished but she still needed to control her powers, even if it wasn't as necessary. Only 2 hours /one whole book until Rob is back she spoke to herself. The thought of her beloved put a warm feeling in her stomach and painted bright red paint over her face.

12:00, she was correct, she finished a whole book and hung out with star for a bit, inviting Changeling (they were now close friends) but he had a 'date' with who he thought was Terra.

12:30, where is he? I know it has only been half an hour, but it is so unlike him to be late for anything. I will give him a call to make sure he is ok. She through her purple bag but was only treated by her purse, new notepad and a hell-load'a books.

01:00. Where in the seven pits of hell is he!? That is it, I'm going to look for him!, but first I will need help.-*Knock *Knock "Cy, are you in there?" After a minute of continuous 'clanging' and 'bashing', the robot finally opened the door. *Yawn "Hey Rae," Cyborg's tired voice spoke, "what's up?" "Umm, Robin isn't back yet and he is an hour late." "Really? That is so unlike him." "Yea I know, can you gather everyone to help me search for him?" "Yea Shure Rae Rae! Shurley enough, 10 minutes later, a moaning Beastboy, a yawning Starfire, an anxious Raven and a wide-awake Cyborg were sat in the living-room. "Ugh *yawn*, can someone please tell me why I'm up at..." Beastboys hardly-opened eyes scouted the room for a clock "TEN PAST ONE IN THE MORNING?! Dudes, this better be important. "It is, trust me." a gravely voice spoke, "Rob-uhh-Nightwing is missing, he was supposed to be back an hour ago!" "So what, he isn't ALWAYS perfect." the green-skinned boy blurted out. "If I may offer my opinion, I believe friend Beast Boy is most correct. Nightwing can, what you call 'unwind' his thoughts and day delusion." (she means daydream) "C'mon guys, he did that once. Besides, how many times has he been late before?" (awkward silence) "That's what I thought." Cyborg addressed. "Please guys!" Raven pleaded, "I will even play a round of 'ew' stankball."

They all realized how much she needed to find Robin so they all split up. It was decided that Beastboy and Starfire searched Jump city and Cyborg would stay in the tower in case he comes back and looked online and through security footage to find him meanwhile Raven looked in Gotham to check if he was hanging around the rooftops. She knew it was dangerous to be in jump alone but with her powers, she was safe enough for the time being and she knew Starfire could fly there in 2-5 minutes depending on the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

I burst up into the air, illuminated by my shadow raven, high into the azure silhouetted by the everlasting moon. I mutter a spell that Melchior taught me and three purple waves bounced off/around me and scouted the city hoping to locate Rob. ... FOUND HIM! He was in or near what looked to be a flat of some sort that was old but still rent-able. But there is a second person... Agh, that hurt, I spoke aloud as I rub my temple, wow, a spell like that takes up a lot of energy. I conjured up a portal, which she knew would take a third of the energy I had left, and jumped through the haze of purple and black to arrive outside the door of the flat. It was a horrid looking building with cobwebs almost everywhere and the grime and dirt on the wall collected up to make a green-ish color that painted the building un-evenly. I feel a shiver go up my spine as I examine the walls. I made my way up the stairs and arrive at the 8th floor. The door looks new and freshly coated and the outside is decorated with plants and flowers. Odd.

Shh, I need to be quiet, knowledge tells me, this has to be the layer of Red-x or someone because this is such an odd place to live. That must be why Rob is here, he must have tracked him!

He is so clever and dreamy, mmmm I miss Rob! Lust interrupted.

Ha, I am not afraid of, just storm in and show them who is the interdimensional demon boss! Brave screamed

Eugh, that sounds like too much has- ENOUGH, I scream in my head, I will go in without either Rob or the other person won't notice me so I don't disturb them.

I faze through the door to appear into the room. I look up and see a bathroom to my right and a study to my left and straight ahead... a bedroom with... robin and Barbara(Batgirl)? They still have all their clothes on. Barbara is in bed and looks to be on her laptop writing some sort of report and Robin was in his suit but sat on the bed next to her with a look of longingness. As she closed the laptop, he reached for a kiss and, boy did he get one. They kissed one another and you could see how much they were enjoying it.

No... No no no no no. Why Robin, w-w-why... Timid cried. I trusted you, first Malchior, now you...

AGHHH IM GONNA KILL YOUUUUU! Rage screamed.

But..but. He said he was on a mi-"Stop, please... Stop," Raven chocked out (un-purposefully) aloud- "I can't take this."

That is when all the glass in the building shattered, shards of the clear pieces flew all over the room. Confused, Robin and Barbara dove for cover under the duvet sheets and only got scratched a tiny bit. That is not something you can say happened to Raven. Too shocked and sad to move, it carved into her skin and different angles like a canvas. She bled out from all the gashes, it stung like salt on a freshly grazed wound, but she was too lost in thoughts and tears to react. Tears streaming down her beautiful face, watering her amethyst eyes.

She had just enough in her to conjure up a portal and escape to the tower and stepped through the purple misty circle, not realizing that Robin had seen that she was there and knew she saw. Her teleportation was off due to her in-balanced emotions and popped out into the main room and fell to the floor from exhaustion and knocked herself out cold from the impact of her head onto the floor.


End file.
